


Community Service

by nishiki



Series: Happy Little Accident [6]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is a good aunt, Coming Out, Community Service, Dad!Klaus Hargreeves AU, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For Simon, Gen, Good Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Humor, M/M, Nathan Hargreeves has feelings, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Parents, Puberty, confusing feelings, misfits references, parents being annoying, very lose cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: At age sixteen, Nathan Hargreeves steals his uncle's car and has to suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Nathan Hargreeves (OMC), Klaus Hargreeves & Nathan Hargreeves (OMC), Nathan Hargreeves (OMC) & Allison Hargreeves, Nathan Hargreeves (OMC) & Simon Bellamy, Nathan Hargreeves (OMC)/Simon Bellamy
Series: Happy Little Accident [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808335
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Community Service

"Orange is not your color," Nathan remarked cheekily as he looked at Simon who was currently trying his damndest to pick up an empty soda can with these stupid trash claws they had been given. "It makes you look even paler."

"So, am I not a handsome shark to you anymore?" Simon drawled as he finally succeeded in picking up the can and throwing it in the trash bag he was carrying.

"Oh, you’ll always be a handsome shark to me, you weird panty sniffer."

"Careful or I tell your dad!"

"Daddy already knows that you are a panty sniffer."

Community service was the worst thing he had ever experienced. Worse than the time his auntie Vanya almost brought the house down and nearly killed his dad? Yes. Worse than the time those time-traveling assassins had raided the house? Yes. Worse than all the other times the Umbrella Academy had managed to nearly destroy all life on earth by pure accident and/or incompetence? You bet your ass. Community service was just such a fucking _drag_! 

There was literally _nothing_ exciting about picking up litter at the side of the road. Not even when the occasional paparazzi came by to take a picture of _Nathan Hargreeves_ , son of famed superhero Klaus Hargreeves, grandson of dead billionaire Sir Reginald Hargreeves, and a member of the Umbrella Academy while he was picking up trash with his best friend. And the other misfits that were roaming around the side of the road or washing off graffiti from walls with Simon and him were not much of a joy to be around either. Not to mention that, compared to them, Simon and he were literal angels.

Was it his fault that they were in this predicament? Maybe. Should Simon have stopped him from taking Uncle Diego’s car? Of course, he should have! Simon should know by now that he had no impulse control! _Technically_ , it was Simon’s fault. Also _technically_ , it was Uncle Diego’s fault for letting his car key lying around the place. Maybe one could argue that it was also Uncle Luther’s fault for giving him driving lessons and then expect him not to drive. More succinctly, everyone except Nathan was to blame right now.

Most importantly, his dad was to blame. His dad who, as the police had called him to pick up his son so that there wouldn’t be too much a hoopla in the press (Thank God, for Detective Patch!), had only laughed very loudly (according to Patch) and told the officers to direct Nathan to his proper punishment. His father … that … _snake_. His father that _Judas_! He had let the judge sentence both Nathan and Simon to a few hours of community service all the while sitting in the courtroom with the biggest grin ever on his face and absolutely _no_ remorse for the fact that he was stabbing his own son in the back. Uncle Diego too had not done anything to help him. 

“I think I have to run away soon.” Nathan sighed as he stabbed at a candy wrapper as if the thing had killed his entire family. 

“Why?” Simon decided to humor him and Nathan was well aware of that. It didn't stop Nathan from describing the abuse that he was suffering at the hands of his family.

“Because apparently my family doesn't love me.” He shrugged and directed his best puppy eyes at his friend. “Like, when I’m going home later, they will all take the piss out of me again!”

“Yeah, well you kinda deserve it.” Simon grinned.

“Hey! You were in the car too!”

“Yes, but I wasn’t behind the wheel!” His friend, now fully adopting his role as a Judas himself, defended his claim with a snort. “In fact, I do recall telling you: _‘No, Nathan, that is not a good idea. No Nathan, let's not take_ the Kraken’s _car. No, Nathan, let's not drive around like idiots and slam into the Reginald Hargreeves memorial statue’_.”

“I am surrounded by enemies.”

“Sure you are.” 

It was way too warm to argue with Simon - and it was way too warm to pick up trash too. By now his photo and a dramatized description of his crime had been in every gossip magazine and he knew that whenever his father was asked about it, Klaus would usually take the piss - much to the delight of the general public. And yes, maybe he should not have stolen Uncle Diego’s beloved old car to go for a quick drive with his friend but he had felt adventurous that night and Simon had said that he was ‘so cool’ for already knowing how to drive with sixteen! How had he been supposed to know that the adventure would end with them crashing into Grandpa Reggie’s memorial and putting a dent in Diego’s car? Luckily, his uncle hadn't been too mad. He had been glad that Nathan was still in one piece and had laughed his ass off when he had heard that they had damaged the memorial. However, neither Uncle Diego nor his dad would let him live it down. 

So, as he noticed the old green car pull up at the other side of the road and saw how his dad and his uncle got out of it, he felt even more embarrassed. This was mainly due to the fact that the other kids around him started snickering the moment his dad called out _‘Yoohoo Nathie-Baby you forgot your lunch’_ from the other side of the road.

“If I wouldn't know it any better” Simon hummed at the sight. “I would say he was doing this on purpose to annoy and embarrass you.”

“You think?” Nathan groaned with a roll of his eyes and the hope that the earth would swallow him whole very soon. He was sixteen and his dad still enjoyed embarrassing him in public. By now, he was certain that this would never change as long as his dad was alive. Then again, knowing his father, he would probably find a way to embarrass him even from beyond the grave. A long time ago, Nathan had been naive enough to believe that his father’s penchant for embarrassing his only son might all change due to Uncle Diego’s influence. Oh, what a sweet summer child he used to be back then … Five years ago. If anything, Uncle Diego enjoyed embarrassing him even more than his own dad. 

He watched in horror how the duo crossed the street. His father was dressed in probably the weirdest clothes he could possibly have found in the very back of his closet just for the occasion while his uncle was wearing his fucking leather BDSM vigilante get-up that he thought looked intimidating. Uncle Diego always tried to look intimidating when Simon was around. It was a bit ridiculous but it still worked on Simon five years after first meeting Diego. 

Poor guy.

Simon was just too pure sometimes. But that was what he liked about him too. Simon was kind and caring and sweet. He was here with him, after all. He shouldn't have needed to stick with Nathan all the way. After all, it had been his idea. _He_ had been behind the wheel. Simon could have claimed that Nathan had just dragged him along against his will. It wouldn't be a lie either! If anything, Nathan had pretty much _kidnapped_ him, right? And although Simon always claimed that he felt like Nathan’s hostage, his friend had not thrown him under the bus in front of the judge. How he deserved a guy like Simon in his life was beyond him. 

And good looking he was too! Sometimes it was ridiculous to Nathan that his friend had not yet found a girlfriend! Not to brag or anything but Nathan got plenty of numbers from pretty girls - but his dad was always there to remind him not to play with anyone’s feelings so, in the end, most of those numbers ended up in the bin anyway. Nathan just thought that, if he didn't really care about the girl that gave him her number or didn't even recall what she looked like, he shouldn't call and lead her on. The truth was that he had never been that interested in girls anyway. There had been this cute girl Marnie he had met once while out with Simon at a comic book store but she had a boyfriend anyway.

“Morning, Nugget” Diego interrupted his thoughts as the duo reached Nathan and Simon - just loud enough that the other young offenders would hear him. Nathan was well aware that the other kids were watching the interaction. One girl was even snapping a picture with her phone. “So how’s community service going, Gremlin?”

“Oh, you know there is still room in this trash bag for you, Uncle Dee.”

“Feisty today!” Diego laughed before ruffling his curls. “Just be careful or I bring over the trash from the house and spill it everywhere here. You know I will! And take your job seriously here, alright? Don't forget you still have to wash and vacuum my car too.”

“Urgh, I know, _Dad!_ ” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Oh, so he’s _‘Dad’_ now? What does that make me?” Klaus grinned before handing Nathan’s lunch to Simon, mumbling something that sounded a lot like ‘I packed your favorite sandwich, Buddy’ to Simon. His dad had made it his mission to take care of Simon just as he was taking care of Nathan - as if he didn't have a mom of his own.

“You’re more like my mom, actually.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Diego chuckled. “Come on then, Darling, our son has trash to clean up for stealing his poor old father’s car.” 

They just loved to make his life miserable. That was not too surprising, of course, maybe he even deserved it a little. Still. Nathan groaned as he watched the duo retreat again. “You guys are just the worst!” 

“Don't make me ground you, young man!” Klaus laughed as he was already heading back to the car. 

※※※※※※※

It was slowly getting dark as Simon and he sat at the edge of the pier and stared out over the harbor. He should probably head home now because granny would soon serve dinner but he enjoyed himself too much right now as he and Simon were just sitting there, talking about the same stupid shit they were always talking about.

“I’m just saying!” Simon huffed. “What if Dr. Terminal _actually_ returns?” 

“He won’t” Nathan shrugged as if it was edged in stone somewhere. Well, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing. “I mean if he wanted to come back, he would already be back here to torment my family.”

“But” Simon argued back and pointed at one of the comics he was always carrying around. To Nathan, it was still a bit weird that there were comics about his family. “In this comic, Dr. Terminal says that he will return as soon as the Umbrella Academy regroups!”

“Yeah, and the academy regrouped five years ago.” Nathan chuckled. “Really, Barry! It's just a comic!”

“What if he needs more time to … plan or something? All I’m trying to say here is that you guys need to be extra careful.”

“Barry” He adored his friend’s approach to all this. He adored that Simon seemed honest to god worried about him and his family because of some stupid overly dramatized comic. “As much as I appreciate your nerdy obsession with my family, I think in the last five years, we handled worse than this weird Dr. Terminal guy.”

“You mean _they_.” Ouch. 

“I’m part of the team too.”

“Yeah, but you never went on missions with them.”

“No, because Dad and Uncle Dee are too afraid that I might get hurt.”

“They are certainly not alone in that…”

“What do you mean?” Nathan cocked a brow. 

“I mean … I’m afraid too that you might get hurt on a real Umbrella Academy mission.” 

“What? Why?” He couldn't help but flare up wit emotion as even his best friend said that he thought he would get hurt on a mission. He just couldn't understand why no one deemed him capable enough for this kind of shit and it actually hurt hearing it from Simon now too. His dad and his uncle he could understand. They were just overly protective and worried about him because he was the baby of the family but Simon? He thought his friend would at least believe in him a bit more. “Do you really think I’m that much of a screw up that I couldn't hold my own during a mission?”

“That's not what I meant!” Simon immediately shot back - flustered all of a sudden.

“Isn't it?”

“No, not at all-”

“Because it damn near sounded like it, Barry!” He interrupted his friend in anger. “I’m so sick and tired of everyone always treating me like I couldn't do anything right! I’ve gone through years of training and just because my powers are crap in a fight situation it doesn't mean that-”

Suddenly, and before he had any idea what was happening to him, Simon’s lips were crashing against his, catapulting the air out of his lungs and silencing his rant for good. Seconds seemed to turn into hours and Nathan had no clue what to do as he sat there, his best friend kissing him. He had no idea how to breathe or move his body as the whole world was turning on its head.

※※※※※※※

As the door slammed shut behind him, Nathan Hargreeves prayed to every single God and Lovecraftian entity he could think of that no one had heard him return home. He would even go as far as to pray in front of the Necronomicon to wake up the great Cthulhu from his slumber under the sea if it meant that his family would stay out of his hair for five minutes.

Of course, there was nothing in this universe that would grant him a reprise from his sometimes very loud and very obnoxious family.

“Hey, Honey!” His auntie Allison addressed him as she was just walking out of the family room with a drink in her hand. “There you are! Your dad was worried about where you were. You missed dinner!”

He didn't even know how to respond to that. It shouldn't be a problem but suddenly he didn't know what to say to his auntie. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. Allison, on the other hand, had always been good at reading him. “Okay, Baby, come along, come along.” She cooed and brushed her fingers down his cheek before putting an arm around his shoulders. “Come talk to your auntie Allison for a second, right?”

“No … I should talk to Dad … I don't want him to be too worried…”

“Are you okay, though?” Allison smiled warmly at him. “You look a little pale, Nathie. Are you sick?”

“Just … tired.” He could tell that his aunt didn't believe him but she still let him go after pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Okay then. But you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” 

“I know” He mumbled with a nod. Allison smiled at him again and then turned to walk away. After that brief encounter, Nathan wandered to find his dad in the family room and talked briefly to him. He kept it short, though as to not give anything else away just because he didn't know what to say to his dad or do about the situation right now. Thankfully, his dad didn't ask too many questions about where the hell he had been after Nathan had told him that he and Simon went to the pier after community service and had a kebab. If anything he was a bit stinky that Nathan didn't bring donuts on the way home. 

After that, he went to bed and just laid there for the longest time, staring at the ceiling. He looked at the stars that he had once painted sitting on Uncle Luther’s sturdy shoulders. It seemed so long ago now. Unbelievable almost that it was only five years. Unbelievable to think that five years ago he had been alone with his dad and uncle Ben. Just the three of them against the rest of the world.

As he lay there in the darkness of his room, Nathan allowed his eyes to roam across his walls and over the posters he had put up of his favorite shows and bands over the years. It was half-past eleven by now. Surely, his dad was still awake. He was a night owl. His uncle Dee was probably awake too or roaming the streets because the last incident with a knife to his leg had apparently still not taught him anything about not doing his vigilante act alone. His emotions and thoughts were still running wild as he finally sat up again. For a moment, he thought about going to his dad, or to look for uncle Ben. He even thought about going to uncle Luther, or Five, or Vanya. In the end, however, he knew that Five would not be up for this kind of conversation, Vanya was probably already sleeping, uncle Ben would go gossip to his dad immediately, and uncle Luther would be like a fish out of water.

Slowly, he shuffled to his door and then out in the hallway. He could see light coming from underneath auntie Allison’s door and, after a brief moment of hesitation, he scurried over to her door, knocked and waited. It took his aunt two seconds to respond and, as she did, it sounded like she was suppressing a chuckle - or as if she had been smoking in her room.

“Come in, Nathie.”

Of course, she would know that it was him. Slowly, he opened the door to her bedroom and shuffled inside. His aunt was resting on her bed, leaning against a few pillows propped up against the headboard. She was already wearing her most comfortable looking pajamas and had a magazine in her lap. It smelled suspiciously like room freshener and the ashtray that she had barely managed to hide underneath her bed didn't escape him either. As Nathan closed the door behind him, he paused a moment, looking down on his feet as if they could help him. There was no help for him! 

“Come here,” Allison said and patted the bed beside her. In under ten seconds, Nathan had reached the bed and climbed in beside her only for his aunt to put an arm around him. He took a deep breath leaning against her. “Okay,” She then said and brushed her fingers through his curls. “Now tell Auntie Allison what’s on your mind.”

“Promise not to tell Dad or Uncle Dee or I tell them that you smoked inside the house.”

“Pinky promise.” She laughed despite the threat and held out her pinky only for Nathan to take it and give it a firm shake. “So? Did you put another dent in Carlita?”

“No…” He mumbled. “No, it's … It's just…” He allowed a frustrated groan to slip out at that. It shouldn't be so hard to say what he was going to say. He was not a baby anymore after all! Other kids his age were already sleeping around. His _dad_ had been sleeping around at his age. “Barry kissed me.”

“Oh wow,” Allison replied calmly but never stopped brushing her fingers through his hair. “Wow … so how do you feel about it? I mean … did you want it or were you uncomfortable by it?”

“I … I don't know.”

“That's okay, Baby.”

“I’m just so … confused. I didn't know he felt this way…”

“You didn't?”

“No!”

“Wow, you are just es oblivious as Diego then.” She laughed. “Sure you are not knife-boy’s kid?”

“Allie…”

“I’m just saying! The way he looked at you all the time! It was obvious he had a crush on you!”

“What?”

“Yes!” She snickered. “He’s always staring at you!”

“He’s staring at everyone and everything!”

“Not like he’s staring at you!” She huffed. “He looked at you like Klaus used to look at Diego when we were kids. Like you hung the moon and the stars in the sky.”

“He’s just ... starstruck because he’s a fan.” Still, he felt his cheeks turn pink at the insinuation. Was she right? Had he really not seen it? 

“No, Honey.” She chuckled. “No, that's not it. I mean, yes he is a superfan of the academy - I remember how cute he was during that first dinner with us five years ago - but you, though part of the academy, are his _friend_ first and foremost. He doesn’t see you as a celebrity superhero or something.”

“Yeah, that might be because I am never allowed on missions and shit…” He groaned. “I tell people I’m a member of the academy and they laugh at me because I’m never there with you guys. I’m just the kid of a superhero…”

“Oh, Nugget … Your Dad just wants to protect you. He’s deathly afraid that something might happen to you. I mean if Claire someday wants to become a part of the team, I think I’m gonna lose my mind.” She said as if Nathan wouldn't know what his dad’s reasoning was. Of course, he knew that his dad was afraid of losing him or him getting hurt. “I can talk to him, if you want - tell him that he doesn’t need to be so overly worried.” 

“That would be nice…”

“Why is it so important to you anyway?” The way his aunt asked this question made him feel a little like he was being interrogated by the police. His aunt had always been good at this. Well, she was a mom, after all.

“It's just … it's embarrassing … And Barry always asks about it and…”

“So it's about Simon” She huffed and wiggled her brows. 

“No!”

“So, back to the kiss then! Did you like it?”

“I don't know!” He repeated groaning in frustration. “I never considered that he would like me like that … What do I do now?”

“Well … what _did_ you do?”

“I … Uhm … I kinda pushed him into the harbor water.”

“Nathan!” She scolded but couldn't quite hide her scandalized laughter. “That water is full of bacteria!”

“I helped him back out, okay? Geez! But then I ran off like a damn little girl because I didn't know what to do.” He sighed. “I can never see him again … not after this … It's so embarrassing. I wish I were _dead_.” And yes, perhaps his father’s dramatic attitude had rubbed off on him over the years. Maybe he was a little theatrical but at least it made his aunt pull him into a tighter hug. 

“Do you like him like this too?”

“I don't know … Maybe. I mean … I never use the numbers of the pretty girls that I get … and I … I much rather spend time with Barry than go on a date or something. I don't even care where we go. I gladly spent the entire day at a nerdy comic book store with him as long as he’s happy.” Oh wow, where did that come from? Had his aunt secretly rumored him? “I miss him when we’re not together. And Barry even followed me into community service, that mad lad. But … But even if I like him like that … what about Dad?”

“What about him?” His aunt truly sounded confused by the question. She was probably just humoring him!

“Well!”

“What?”

“I can't be gay!”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

“Nathan, I need you to use your words.” She huffed and scratched his scalp comfortingly.

“Because … What will the media say if I’m gay?” He then all but whispered. “Those homophobes out there will say that he _made_ me this way … and then people will start the debate again whether or not homosexuals should be able to adopt and shit and then- and then…”

“And then the world explodes.”

“Yes.”

“Nathie…” She cooed. “Everyone who would think that you are gay because your dad is queer is a fucking moron. We don't choose our sexuality. And if you are gay or bi or whatever you are, your dad will love you all the same. _We_ will love you all the same. And if anyone does or says something about it to you, Diego and Luther will take care of them for sure.” 

He made a very much unhappy noise in the back of his throat that made his aunt kiss his head in response. “How about you go talk to your dad about it now. He’s much better at this kind of thing than I am, Darling.” 

“Okay…” He sighed even though he doubted that anyone could ever be better at ‘ _this kind of thing’_ than his auntie. He slowly extracted himself from her arms again just to get out of her bed and slowly shuffle to the door. “Thank you, Auntie Allison.”

“Anytime, Bug.”

As he stepped out of the room and softly closed the door after him he took a deep breath and just paused there. Further down the hall, he could see the light coming from underneath his dad’s door like the beam of a lighthouse in a stormy sea. Numerous times in his life, Nathan had followed the light to where his dad was to find comfort and peace in his arms but right now, he didn't know what to do. He felt scared even though he knew that it was stupid. He had no reason to be scared.

Only as the door to Luther’s room opened right next to him, did he flinch and started to move away from Allison’s room.

“Nathan? Everything okay?” His uncle asked as he stepped out into the hallway in his pajamas. He looked as if he had just woken up.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He then said, forcing a smile before he quickly scurried back down the hallway. He heard the bathroom door open and close somewhere behind him as he reached his dad’s room and knocked sharply.

“Yeah?” His father’s voice called from inside not a second later and Nathan opened the door only to find his dad sitting beside uncle Diego on the bed. A very shirt- and pantless uncle Diego.

“And what's going on here?” Nathan asked and wiggled his brows. He would take every excuse to not talk about his own issues right away. 

“Your uncle got stabbed again” Klaus huffed as he was dabbing a piece of cotton into a wound on Diego’s side.

“And you made him take off his pants why?”

“Why not?” Klaus huffed and Diego smacked him in the back of the head. “What's wrong, Nugget?”

Nathan hesitated. He didn't know how to approach this especially now that it was not just his dad. Then, as he felt two pairs of concerned eyes upon him and saw his dad pause while patching up his uncle, he decided to go for a joke. He was his dad’s son, after all, right? 

“Mom, Dad, I think I’m gay.” There wasn't much os a reaction from either one of them. He had expected shocked gasps or at least the rise of an eyebrow but they gave him nothing to work with. They just continued doing their thing without batting a lash. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, Boss.” Klaus laughed. “Not that it would be surprising.”

“What?”

“Yeah, we knew” Diego scoffed with a shrug that ultimately made him wince because of the injury in his side. Served him right. “You and Simon.”

“How?” Nathan gasped and if his voice suddenly raised a few octaves and his cheeks and neck turned bright pink nobody said anything about it. 

“He looked at you funny,” Diego said with furrowed brows. “I can still stab him if you want me to.”

“No!”

“Not even as a warning to not mess with you?”

“Stabbing is never a warning, Uncle Dee!” And just like that, he realized what his dad and uncle had done. Those fucking bastards. With a frown and a pout, Nathan walked over to the bed, got onto it, and bullied his way between their bodies. Uncle Diego’s stab wound be damned. He would probably live. 

“You guys are the worst.” He spat but leaned his head on his father’s shoulder anyway.


End file.
